starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook
Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook, to pierwsza wersja głównego podręcznika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games. Podręcznik wydano w 2013 roku i jego autorami są Jay Little, Sam Stewart, Andrew Fischer i Tim Flanders. Zawartość *Introduction *Chapter I: Playing the Game **The Core Mechanic **The Dice **Lights, Camera, Action! **The Basic Dice Pool **Building a Basic Dice Pool **Interpreting The Pool **Other Types of Checks **Other Key Elements **Obligations **Experience & Development **Derived Attributes *Chapter II: Character Creation **Step 1: Character Backgrounds **Step 2: Obligation **Step 3: Selecting a Species ***Bothans ***Droids ****2-1B Surgical Droid ****3PO Protocol Droids ****IG Assassin Droids ****LE-V0 Law Enforcement Droids ****LOM Protocol Droid ****R-Series Astromech Droids ***Gands ***Humans ***Rodians ***Trandoshans ***Twi'leks ***Wookiees **Step 4 and 5: Choosing a Career and Specializations ***The Bounty Hunters ***The Colonist ***The Explorer ***The Hired Gun ***The Smuggler ***The Technician **Step 6: Invest Experience Points **Step 7: Determining Derived Attributes **Step 8: Determine Motivations **Step 9: Gear and Appearance **Step 10: Selecting a Ship ***Wayfarer Medium Transport ***YT-1300 Light Freighter ***Firespray System Patrol Craft *Chapter III: Skills **Choosing Skills **General Skills **Combat Skills **Knowledge Skills *Chapter IV: Talents **Talent Descriptions *Chapter V: Gear and Equipment **Galactic Economics **Rarity **Encumbrance **Combat Skills **Weapon Characteristics **Weapon Maintenance **Weapon Descriptions **Armor **Gear **Black Market Items **Customization and Modifications **Weapon Attachments *Chapter VI: Conflict and Combat **Narrative and Structured Gameplay **Maneuvers **Actions **Defense **Soak **Range Bands **Additional Combat Modifiers **Environmental Effects **Wounds, Strain, and States of Health **Recovery and Healing *Chapter VII: Starships and Vehicles **Starship and Vehicle Weapons **Starship and Vehicle Combat **Stellar Phenomena or Terrain **Taking Damage **Interstellar Travel **Vehicle Profiles ***Airspeeders ****Airspeeder ****Storm IV Cloud Car ****Incom T-16 Skyhopper ****Incom T-47 Airspeeder ***Landspeeders ****Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bike ****Mobquet Flare-S Swoop ****Trast A-A5 Heavy Speeder Truck ****X-34 Landspeeder ***Wheeled and Tracked Vehicles ****Corellian Mining Corporation Digger Crawler ****Personnel Carrier ***Walkers ****All Terrain Personal Transport ****AT-EST Exploration and Survey Walker **Starship Profiles ***Starfighters and Patrol Boats ****Cloakshape Fighter ****Firespray System Patrol Craft ****JM-5000 Jumpmaster Long Range Scout ****Lambda-class T-4A Long Range Shuttle ****TIE/LN Starfighter ****BTL-A4 and BTL-S3 Y-Wing Attack Starfighter ****Z-95-AF4 Headhunter ****GAT-12H Skipray Blastboat ***Freighters and Transports ****Action VI Bulk Transport ****ILH-KK Citadel-class Light Freighter ****GR-75 Medium Transport ****Sorosuub Luxury 3000 Space Yacht ****Space Master Medium Transport ****Starwind Pleasure Yacht ****Wayfarer-class Medium Freighter ****YT-1300 Light Freighter ****YT-2400 Light Freighter ****Star Galleon Armed Transport ***Capital Ships ****CR90 Corvette ****DP20 Gunship ****Marauder-class Assault Corvette ****EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate ***Starship and Vehicle Modifications *Chapter VIII: The Force **The Force in Edge of The Empire **Force Sensitive Exile *Chapter IX: The Game Master **How to Run an Edge of The Empire Game **Creating an Edge of The Empire Adventure **Using Obligation **Player Motivations and How to Use Them **The Base of Operations **Adjudicating Destiny Points **Running a Full Campaign **Alternate and Optional Rules *Chapter X: The Galaxy **The Great Hyperlanes ***Major Galactic Hyperlanes ****Perlemian Trade Route ****Corellian Run ****Corellian Trade Spine ****Rimma Trade Route ****Hydian Way **The Deep Core ***Into The Core ****Notable Locations *****Byss *****Byss Run *****Empress Teta system (Koros Major) *****Koros Trunk Line *****Prakith *****Tython **The Core Worlds ***Notable Locations ****Abregado-rae ****Alderaan ****Brentaal ****Corellia ****Corulag ****Coruscant (Imperial Center) ****Duro ****Kuat ****Ralltiir ****Rendili **The Colonies ***Notable Locations ****Arkania ****Balmorra ****Byblos ****Cato Neimoidia ****Commenor ****Devaron ****Fondor ****Ghorman ****Giju ****Mrisst ****Namadii Corridor ****Neimoidia ****Procopia **The Inner Rim ***Notable Locations ****Antar ****Bestine ****Bilbringi ****Denon ****Hapes ****Manaan ****Myrkr ****Onderon ****Taanab ****Thyferra ****Yag'Dhul **The Expansion Region ***Notable Locations ****Bacrana ****Cathar ****Dorin ****Iktotchon ****Kinyen ****Tierfon **The Mid Rim ***Notable Locations ****Ando ****Bimmisaari ****Bothawui ****Boz Pity ****Centares ****Cerea ****Falleen ****Iridonia ****Ithor ****Kashyyyk ****Malastare ****Naboo ****Ord Mantell ****Roche ****Ruusan ****Ubrikkia ****The Wheel **The Outer Rim Territories ***Notable Locations ****Bakura ****Barab (Barab I) ****Bespin ****Christophsis ****Colu (Clak'dor VII) ****Dantooine ****Elrood ****Eriadu ****Endor ****Felucia ****Gamorr ****Gand ****Geonosis ****Kessel ****Mon Calamari (Mon Cala, Dac) ****Mandalore ****Mustafar ****Polis Massa ****Rodia ****Ryloth ****Socorro ****Sluis Van ****Sullust ****Taris ****Tatooine ****Teth ****Telos ****Utapau ****Yavin ****Ziost **Wild Space and The Unknown Regions ***Wild Space ***The Unknown Regions ***Notable Locations ****Ilum ****Kamino ****Unknown World (Rakata Prime, Lehon) **Hutt Space ***Notable Locations ****Boonta ****Cyax ****Klatooine ****Kleeva (Boonda's Moon) ****Kwenn Space Station ****Nal Hutta ****Nar Shaddaa ****Ootmian Pabol ****Pabol Hutta ****Shag Pabol ****Sleheyron ****Sriluur ****Toydaria ****Ylesia ****Varl **The Corporate Sector ***Notable Locations ****Bonadan ****Craci ****Etti ****Farana ****Kalla ****Lythos ****Maryo ****Mytus ****Ocsin ****Reltooine ****Saclas ****Tiran **Other Notable Locations ***Bothan Space ***The Centrality ***Hapes Cluster ***Herglic Space ***Mandalorian Space ***Shadowports ***The Slice ***Tion Cluster *Chapter XI: Law and Society **The Galactic Empire **The Alliance to Restore The Republic **Black Sun **The Hutts **Other Organizations ***The Corporate Sector Authority ***The Zann Consortium ***The Tenloss Syndicate ***The Bounty Hunters Guild ***Pirates **Law and Order in The Galaxy ***Imperial Law ***Sector, Zone, and Planetary Law ***Outside The Law *Chapter XII: Advesaries **Adversary List ***Galactic Underworld ***Spaceport Personnel ***Bounty Hunters ***Forces of Law & Order ***Patrons & Clients ***Core Worlders ***Droids ***Galactic Oddities and Fringe Dwellers *Chapter XIII: Trouble Brewing **Becoming Embroiled ***The Sad Fate of J9-B8 ****At The Cantina ****Zukata's Woes ****Daro Blunt - Smuggling Gang Leader ****Spir Fraxis - Smuggler ****Gut-Guro - Weequay ****Shadowing The Spy ****Confronting Daro's Gang ****The Gang's Safe House ****R4-W9 - Astromech Droid ****Now What? **Tracking Down Dobah ***Sentry Droid and Z-TIE ***Dealing with The Sentry Droid ***Dealing with The Z-TIE **Inside The Asteroid ***Point A - Godon Netakka's Ship ***Point B - Mynock Cavern ***Point C - Bandin Dobah's Vessel ***Outside The Ship ***Cockpit ***Galley and Refresher ***Cabins ***Common Room ***Boarding Ramps and Machine Shop ***Cargo Bay, Eleator, and Loading Ramps ***Escape Pods ***Engineer Section ***Default Position of Crew ***Bandin Dobah and His Crew ***Dobah's Response ***Godon Netakka **Collecting The Reward ***Visiting Sleheyron ***Visiting Kessel *Index Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Bounty Hunter: Assassin Talent Tree *Bounty Hunter: Gadgeteer Talent Tree *Bounty Hunter: Survivalist Talent Tree *Colonist: Doctor Talent Tree *Colonist: Politico Talent Tree *Colonist: Scholar Talent Tree *Explorer: Fringer Talent Tree *Explorer: Scout Talent Tree *Explorer: Trader Talent Tree *Hired Gun: Bodyguard Talent Tree *Hired Gun: Marauder Talent Tree *Hired Gun: Mercenary Soldier Talent Tree *Smuggler: Pilot Talent Tree *Smuggler: Scoundrel Talent Tree *Smuggler: Thief Talent Tree *Technician: Mechanic Talent Tree *Technician: Outlaw Tech Talent Tree *Technician: Slicer Talent Tree *Shipyard Standard Systems *Universal: Force Sensitive Exile Talent Tree *Force Power Tree: Sense *Force Power Tree: Influence *Force Power Tree: Move *The Galaxy - mapa *Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Storm IV Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *Incom T-16 Skyhopper - dane pojazdu *Incom T-47 Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Mobquet Flare-S Swoop - dane pojazdu *Trast A-A5 Heavy Speeder Truck - dane pojazdu *X-34 Landspeeder - dane pojazdu *Corellian Mining Corporation Digger Crawler - dane pojazdu *Personnel Carrier - dane pojazdu *All Terrain Personal Transport - dane pojazdu *AT-EST Exploration and Survey Walker - dane pojazdu *Cloakshape Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Firespray System Patrol Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *JM-5000 Jumpmaster Long Range Scout - dane statku kosmicznego *Lambda-class T-4A Long Range Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE/LN Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *BTL-A4 and BTL-S3 Y-Wing Attack Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Z-95-AF4 Headhunter - dane statku kosmicznego *GAT-12H Skipray Blastboat - dane statku kosmicznego *Action VI Bulk Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *ILH-KK Citadel-class Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *GR-75 Medium Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Sorosuub Luxury 3000 Space Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego *Space Master Medium Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Starwind Pleasure Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego *Wayfarer-class Medium Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *YT-1300 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *YT-2400 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Star Galleon Armed Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *CR90 Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *DP20 Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *Marauder-class Assault Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Bespin - dane planety *Corellia - dane planety *Fondor - dane planety *Kessel - dane planety *Nal Hutta - dane planety *Ord MAntell - dane planety *Ryloth - dane planety *Tatooine - dane planety *Daro Blunt - dane postaci *Spir Fraxis - dane postaci *Gut-Guro - dane postaci *R4-W9 - dane droida *Sentry Droid - dane droida *Z-TIE - dane statku kosmicznego *Bandin Dobah - dane postaci *Mate-Slow-Witted Tough - dane postaci *Godon Netakka - dane postaci Przygody *Trouble Brewing Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Myk Tarm's Advice: You Get What You Pay For *Krandak: A Little Knowledge is a Dangerous Thing *Grinner's Galaxy of Opportunities *Grinner's Deep Core Opportunities *Grinner's Core World Options *Grinner's Colonial Prospects *Grinner's Inner Rim Recommendations *Grinner's Expanding Opportunities *Grinner's Middle Pitch *Grinner's Outer Rim Opportunities *Grinner's Wild Ideas *Grinner's Hutt Connections *Grinner's Corporate Connections *Bounty Notice FAQ i Erraty *26.9.2013 wydano pierwszą wersję poprawek (Star Wars: Edge of The Empire Core Rulebook FAQ & Errata v1.0) Redakcja *designed by - Jay Little, Sam Stewart, Andrew Fischer, Tim Flanders *lead producer - Sam Stewart *writing and development - Dave Allen, Max Brooke, Eric Cagle, Shawn Carmen, Daniel Lowat Clark, John Dunn, Sean Patrick Fannon, Nat Feipel, Andrew Fischer, Shane Hensley, Sterling Hershey, Tim Huckelbery, Michael Kogge, Jay Little, Jason Marker, Sam Stewart, Ross Watson *editing and proofreading - Owen Barnes, Patrick Brennan, Alex Davy, Molly Glover, Dave Johnson, Mark Pollard, Thaadd Powell, Julian Smith, Rex Vogen *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck *core book graphic design - Chris Beck, Shaun Boyke, Taylor Ingvarsson, Dallas Mehlhoff, Michael Silsby *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art direction - Zöe Robinson *covert art - Scott Schomburg *interior art - Even Mehl Amundsen, Jacob Atienza, Cristi Balanescu, Tiziano Baracchi, Ryan Barger, Chris Beck, Matt Bradbury, Christopher Burdett, Sam Burley, Adam Burn, Stacey Diana Clark, Alexandre Dainche, Christina Davis, Emile Denis, Sacha Diener, Allen Douglas, Tony Foti, Mariusz Gandzel, Zach Graves, Blake Henricksen, Johannes Holm, Clark Huggins, Joel Hustak, Hendry Iwanaga, Lukasz Jaskolski, Jeff Lee Johnson, Jason Juta, David Kegg, Adam Lane, Diego Gisbert Llorens, Henning Ludvigsen, Jorge Fares Maese, Michał Miłkowski, Alejandro Mirabal, Mark Molnar, Jake Murray, David Auden Nash, Mike Nash, Andrew Olson, Hector Ortiz, R. J. Palmer, Anthony Palumbo, Aaron Panagos, Scott Purdy, Michael Rasmussen, Francisco Rico Torres, Emilio Rodriguez, Chynthia Sheppard, Jonas Springborg, Matthew Starbuck, Matt Stawicki, Nicholas Stohlman, Chase Toole, Alexander Tooth, Magali Villeneuve, Wibben, Ben Zweifel *production management - Eric Knight *licensing & development coordinator - Deb Beck *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing **director of publishing - Carol Roeder **senior editor - Jennifer Heddle **continuity database administrator - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire